larpcdefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Abraxas
thumb|260pxAbraxas Ethar, der in den Reihen der Vampire auch unter seinem Beinamen "Abraxas der Vampirschlächter" legendär ist und gefürchtet wird, hat sich über Jahrhunderte seiner Aufgabe als Vampirjäger gewidmet und Hunderten von Untoten auf bestialische Weise den endgültigen Tod gebracht, bis er selbst von Valnar, Asgar und Alaine getötet wurde und nur mühsam ins Unleben zurückkehren konnte. Seit seiner Begegnung mit Vorsar und später mit Ivira, hat sich Abraxas Dasein jedoch stark gewandelt und er gehört heute zu den mächtigen Verteidigern von Schloss Mondfels, die über das Schicksal der Menschheit wachen. Biografie: Vergangenheit: Erstes Erscheinen: Über Abraxas menschliche Jahre wurde selbst im Verlauf der Jahrhunderte seines Unlebens kaum etwas bekannt und so blieb der Vampirjäger für alle von jeher ein Rätsel. Bekannt ist jedoch, dass Abraxas ursprünglich einem reichen Hause entstammte und vermutlich aus einer der Adelsfamilien der wohlhabenden Stadt Uruya kam. In einer solchen Familie aufgewachsen, genoss Abraxas eine gute Erziehung und die Vorzüge eines reichen Elternhauses, dass ihm Reichtum und ein Leben im Luxus ermöglichte. Es wurde Abraxas anerzogen, sich selbst für besser als alle anderen zu halten und besonders die einfachen Leute wie Dreck und Abschaum zu behandeln. Darüber hinaus besaß Abraxas von kleinauf einen ausgeprägten Hang zum Sadismus, der ihn zwar öfters in Schwierigkeiten brachte, da er jedoch aus reichem Hause war, konnte das Schweigen der Leute immer wieder erkauft werden. Genau diese Eigenschaften waren es letztlich auch, die den ersten aller Elras-Vampire, Vincent Weynard, dann auf Abraxas aufmerksam werden ließ. Der zukünftige Hohepriester fand, dass der arrogante Abraxas perfekt für seinen Plan geeignet war und so beseitigte er klammheimlich Abraxas Familie und verwandelte den jungen Mann in den allerersten Elras-Vampir nach sich selbst. Nach seinem Erwachen glaubte Abraxas, seine Familie ermordet zu haben, nicht wissend, dass es Vincent Weynard gewesen war. Gleichzeitig verspürte er einen großen Hunger und machte sich instinktiv daran, ihn zu stillen. Dabei probierte Abraxas die verschiedensten Dinge aus, musste jedoch alsbald verzweifelt feststellen, dass kein bekanntes Nahrungsmittel diesen neuen, brennenden Hunger zu stillen vermochte. Als er rasend vor Wut ein Schwein in Stücke riss, fand er durch Zufall heraus, dass Blut das zu sein schien, nachdem es ihn verlangte. Im Schutz der Nacht tötete er dann erstmals einen Menschen und saugte ihn komplett aus. Die Menschen fanden tags darauf die blutleere Leiche am Straßenrand und Vincent Weynard nutzte dieses Ereignis schließlich, um seinen Plan von militärischer Macht in Gang zu setzen. Der Heilige Kreuzzug: In den kommenden Wochen und Monaten fand Abraxas zunehmend mehr Gefallen an menschlichem Blut und obwohl er zuerst davon abgestoßen gewesen war, genoss er bald schon seine Überlegenheit den Menschen gegenüber. Er fand auch ziemlich schnell heraus, wie er andere zu seinesgleichen machen konnte und das nutzte er, um mehr Vampire zu erschaffen, die gemeinsam mit ihm auf Beutezug gingen. Dabei hatte er jedoch keine Ahnung, dass er genau das tat, was Vincent Weynard erhofft hatte. Als genug Vampire erschaffen waren und sie sich rasend schnell verbreiteten, sammelte der Priester die Menschen um sich und begann den Heiligen Kreuzzug, dessen Ausbruch auch von Abraxas nicht unbemerkt blieb. Abraxas erkannte bald, dass seine Überlegenheit den Menschen gegenüber nicht galt, wenn sie sich in Scharen gegen die Vampire stellten. Bald schon waren alle von ihm erschaffenen Vampire, mit denen er umhergezogen war, enthauptet oder verbrannt worden und Abraxas selbst entkam nur mehrmals knapp seiner eigenen Vernichtung. Nach mehreren Monaten auf der Flucht war Abraxas es jedoch Leid, immer nur vor den, wie er fand, schwächlichen Menschen davonlaufen zu müssen und er beschloss, den Ursprung des Heiligen Kreuzzuges zu suchen. Diese Suche führte Abraxas letztlich in die Stadt Asran, die Heimatstadt von Vincent Weynard. Inzwischen war überall bekannt geworden, dass er der Anführer des Heiligen Kreuzzugs war und Abraxas hatte vor, ihn zu stellen und zu erledigen, um die Menschen zu demoralisieren und sich dann an ihnen zu rächen. Dabei begegnete ihm vor der Stadt eine kleine Familie aus drei Personen, die auf dem Weg nach Asran in die Kirche waren, um dort der Predigt von Vincent zu lauschen. Obwohl sich der Vater der Familie mutig gegen ihn stellte, wurden er und auch die Frau erbarmungslos von Abraxas getötet und ausgesaugt und zuletzt wollte sich Abraxas auch noch den Sohn vornehmen, doch in genau dem Moment erschien Vincent Weynard persönlich. Der Vampir hatte den jungen Mann, bei dem es sich um keinen geringeren als Asgar handelte, bereits gebissen und ließ überrascht von ihm ab. Schockiert musste Abraxas feststellen, dass er unfähig war, auch nur die Hand gegen Vincent zu erheben und in diesem Moment wurde ihm schlagartig klar, dass dieser Mann sein Erzeuger sein musste, denn Abraxas hatte in den Wochen davor bereits herausgefunden, dass Vampire ihre Schöpfer nicht angreifen können. Überrascht und panisch vor Angst ergriff Abraxas daraufhin die Flucht und hatte damit nicht nur seinen Erzeuger getroffen, sondern auch unwissentlich einen weiteren Nachkommen erschaffen. Der Unheilige Pakt: Selbst gegen Ende des Heiligen Kreuzzugs besserte sich Abraxas Lage nicht wesentlich. Die Menschen wurden immer besser darin, Vampire zu vernichten und immer mehr Inquisitoren wurden auch von Seiten der Kirche ausgeschickt. Irgendwann waren alle Verstecke, die Abraxas sich eingerichtet hatte, enttarnt worden und all seine Verbündeten hatten den endgültigen Tod erlitten. Er selbst geriet während einer Reise nach Asdion, wo er sich neues Blut von den Kindern der Apokalypse besorgen wollte, in einen Hinterhalt und konnte den fanatischen Inquisitoren nur knapp entkommen. Mehr tot als lebendig und halb in Raserei vor Hunger schleppte sich Abraxas nach Asdion, wo er direkt Vincent Weynard in die Arme lief, der dort eine Predigt gehalten hatte. Der Vampir beschloss in diesem Moment, sich seinem Schicksal zu ergeben und war umso überraschter, als Vincent ihn nicht tötete, sondern ihm von seinem eigenen, machtvollen Vampirblut gab, um ihn zu stärken. Der Hohepriester offenbarte, dass er nicht vorhatte, noch länger Vampire zu jagen, sondern dass er jemanden brauche, der seine Jagd weiterführe, denn er wollte den Kreuzzug für beendet erklären und dann durfte die Menschheit nicht mehr von Vampiren angegriffen werden. Vincent bestätigte überdies Abraxas Verdacht, sein Erzeuger zu sein und unterbreitete dem Vampir das Angebot, für ihn andere Untote zu jagen und dafür in Geld und Blut bezahlt zu werden. Abraxas, der unbedingt weiterleben wollte und darin seine einzige Chance sah, ließ sich ohne zu zögern auf das unheilige Abkommen mit Vincent Weynard ein und alsbald begann ihre dunkle Zusammenarbeit. Die Jahrhunderte der Jagd: Über 300 Jahre lang jagte und tötete Abraxas Vampire im Auftrag seines neuen Meisters. War er zunächst nur zögerlich dabei, seine eigene Rasse auszulöschen, wurde er mit den Jahrzehnten zunehmend besser darin und ging immer brutaler, bestialischer und auch leidenschaftlicher dabei vor. So kam er alsbald zu seinem schrecklichen Beinamen "Vampirschlächter", denn nichts anderes war er mehr. Je mehr Vampire er jagte, desto stärker wurde Abraxas auch und bald konnte es kein bekannter Vampir mehr mit ihm aufnehmen, geschweige denn ein Mensch. Vincent Weynard persönlich lehrte Abraxas viele mächtige Zaubersprüche, die es dem Jäger ermöglichen sollten, die letzten Elras-Vampire zu erwischen. So war er noch um einiges effizienter und konnte sich noch viel mehr bezahlen lassen. Von dem Geld ließ Abraxas eine Waffe aus gebranntem sarabäischem Feuer herstellen, eine rotschwarze Klinge, die als "Vampirspalter" gefürchtet werden sollte. Darüber hinaus errichtete er sich einen gewaltigen Turm auf einer etwas abseits gelegenen Insel, die als seine Zuflucht dienen sollte und nahm auch die alten Höhlensysteme, die er während des Kreuzzuges genutzt hatte, als Verstecke wieder auf. Bei einer seiner ersten Jagden auf Vampire nach dem Ende des Heiligen Kreuzzugs verfolgte Abraxas den flüchtigen Vampir Slain in die Nähe der verarmten Stadt Herlis, wo er ihn zur Strecke bringen wollte. Slain war "nur" ein Vampir der 2. Generation und Abraxas nahm ihn deshalb schon gar nicht richtig ernst. Als er Herlis jedoch erreichte spürte der Jäger, dass sich noch ein weiterer Vampir seiner Generation, also der ersten in der Stadt aufhielt und offenbar eine Konfrontation mit Slain begonnen hatte. Amüsiert beobachtete Abraxas eine Zeitlang den verzweifelten Versuch des Vampirs, bei dem es sich um Vorsar selbst handelte, Slain zur Strecke zu bringen, ohne dabei irgendwelche Personen der Stadt zu verletzen. Als Slain aufgrund dieser Schwäche seines Gegenübers zu entkommen drohte, griff Abraxas in das Geschehen ein und vernichtete Slain mit zwei gezielten Hieben. Vorsar, der die Stärke des Jägers allerdings erkannt hatte, nutzte die Gelegenheit und ergriff die Flucht, sodass er Abraxas tatsächlich entkommen konnte. Während Abraxas seiner schier endlosen Jagd nachging, gab es viele Begierden, denen er trotz all des Gelds und des Blutes nicht nachkommen konnte und die er dennoch nicht missen wollte. Dazu zählte auch die Gesellschaft einer Frau, die er in seinen ersten Jahren als Vampir stets sehr genossen hatte. Zunächst versuchte Abraxas sein Glück in den verschiedenen Bordells des Kontinents, musste jedoch bald feststellen, dass die menschlichen Frauen seiner Begierde nicht genügten und seine Leidenschaft sowieso in den seltensten Fällen überlebten. Auch das Entführen und Misshandeln von Frauen aus umliegenden Städten funktionierte nicht, da es von Vincent Weynard nicht gutgeheißen wurde, der nicht das Risiko einer Vampirsichtung, durch das Auftauchen entstellter Leichen, eingehen wollte. Also beschloss Abraxas eine Vampirin zu erschaffen, die seinen Bedürfnissen genügen sollte. Von seinem Meister unbemerkt, der ihm das Erschaffen weiterer Vampire streng verboten hatte, machte sich Abraxas schließlich auf die Suche und fand nach langer Suche in der Stadt Limm die perfekte Gespielin. Die junge Frau, ihr Name war Molana, ließ sich auch tatsächlich auf Abraxas ein, war sie doch begeistert davon, ewig zu leben und mächtig zu sein. So verwandelte Abraxas Molana schließlich und sie wurde über Jahrhunderte seine Gefährtin. Dabei stand sie ihm in Sachen Grausamkeit und Abscheulichkeit in kaum etwas nach. Erst nach weit über 200 Jahren kamen Molana erste Bedenken an der Richtigkeit ihrer Existenz als Abraxas Hure und sie beschloss, vor ihm zu flüchten, da sie wusste, dass er sie niemals aus seinen Diensten entlassen, sondern eiskalt vernichtet hätte. Sie nahm eine andere Identität unter dem Namen "Aysha" an und flüchtete klammheimlich, als Abraxas auf der Jagd war. Als dieser Molanas Flucht bemerkte, wurde er rasend vor Zorn und schwor, sie für ihren Ungehorsam teuer bezahlen zu lassen. Das Ende des Jägers: "Die Zeit verschwimmt...das Blut gerinnt...und Abraxas gewinnt...Immer!!!!" — Abraxas zu Valnar, Asgar und Alaine vor dem finalen Kampf Abraxas setzte seine Vampirjagd auch nach dem Verlust von Molana fort, auch wenn er sich nun wieder mit sterblichen Frauen begnügen musste. Irgendwann gelang es Ihm tatsächlich, sie aufzuspüren und er entdeckte, dass sie zur Tarnung mit dem sterblichen Krieger Valnar zusammen in der Stadt Klennar lebte. Zuerst wollte Abraxas den jungen Mann einfach erledigen und Molana büßen lassen, doch dann ersann er einen Plan, wie er die restlichen Vampire der Welt auf einmal erwischen könnte. Er richtete Molana während eines nächtlichen Angriffs übel zu und sorgte dafür, dass Valnar ihrer Spur ins nahe Gebirge folgen würde. Dann pfählte er Molana, nachdem er ihren Körper mit einem Zauber beseelt hatte, der es ihm ermöglichte, durch ihre Augen zu sehen. Valnar selbst ließ er am Leben, da Abraxas stark damit rechnete, dass der junge Krieger in seinem Schockzustand überall rumerzählen würde, dass er Vampire gesehen hätte. Damit wäre er unweigerlich eine Gefahr für alle Untoten geworden und sie hätten alle versucht, ihn zu beseitigen. So hoffte Abraxas, dass Valnar der perfekte Köder sein würde, doch dieser Plan ging letztlich nicht auf. Der Jäger hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Valnar von Asgar in eine Falle gelockt und zum Vampir gemacht wurde, da dieser Valnars Blut für einen machtvollen Zauber benötigte. Wenig später liefen Valnar und auch Alaine Abraxas auf der Suche nach Aysha im Höhlensystem von Klennar wieder über den Weg. Abraxas besiegte die beiden ohne größere Probleme, tötete sie aber nicht sofort, da er es langsam und genussvoll tun wollte und diese Gelegenheit nutzten die beiden Vampire und entkamen dem Jäger. Als Valnar einige Zeit später seine geliebte Aysha fand und von dem Pflock befreite, erkannte diese ihren Fehler und suchte Abraxas auf, damit dieser sie wieder bei sich aufnahm. Abraxas stimmte dieser Bitte schließlich unter der Bedingung zu, dass Aysha ihren ehemaligen Verlobten und seine Gefährten erledigen sollte. Als sie versagte und den endgültigen Tod erlitt, bekam Abraxas dies durch den Zauber, den er auf sie gewirkt hatte mit und beschloss, sich selbst um die drei Vampire zu kümmern. Er trieb einige der restlichen Elras-Vampire, deren Aufenthaltsort er durch seine Recherchen bereits entdeckt hatte, auf einer Insel im Südmeer zusammen und schlachtete sie nieder, um einen Anhaltspunkt für die drei Vampire zu hinterlassen. Tatsächlich ließen sich Valnar, Asgar und Alaine von der Insel über das Höhlensystem bis in den gigantischen Turm locken, indem Abraxas sie erledigen wollte. Amüsiert beobachtete er, wie sich die drei durch die 16 Stockwerke kämpften und nur mühsam der ein oder anderen Falle entkamen, die der Jäger ihnen gestellt hatte. Schließlich stellten die drei Abraxas und dieser fand endlich heraus, dass der dritte Vampir, den er zuvor noch nie getroffen hatte, Asgar war, jener junge Mann, den er einst versehentlich verwandelt hatte. Abraxas triumphierte, da er somit nur zwei Gegner hatte, denn auch Asgar konnte seinen Schöpfer natürlich nicht angreifen. Genau dies sollte sich aber als tödlicher Fehler für Abraxas erweisen, denn Valnar und Alaine waren fest entschlossen, ihn zu besiegen und Abraxas nahm sie zu keinem Moment wirklich ernst. Schließlich unterlag er den beiden Vampiren, die weit stärker waren, als er angenommen hatte und wurde von Ihnen systematisch in Stücke gerissen, da ihr Hass auf den abscheulichen Vampirjäger faktisch endlos war. So starb Abraxas ein zweites Mal und fand sich bald danach in ewiger Qual in der Ebene der Blutgeister wieder. Wiedergeburt und Wandlung: Mehrere Jahre verbrachte Abraxas gezwungenermaßen in der Ebene der Blutgeister und litt unvorstellbare Qualen in Gegenwart der Geister hunderter Vampire, die er vernichtet hatte. Als sich kurze Zeit später auch der Blutgeist seines Meisters Vincent Weynard zu ihm gesellte, begannen die beiden alsbald einen Versuch zu starten, den ewigen Qualen zu entkommen. Etliche Jahre waren sie damit erfolglos, bis beide genügend Kraft gesammelt hatten, um in der Welt der Sterblichen als Geister zu erscheinen und mit Menschen Kontakt aufzunehmen. Sie erschienen bei einem Kult von Nekromanten und versprachen ihnen die Ewigkeit, wenn sie sie wiederbelebten. Mittels eines alten Zaubers der Elras und dem Blut von Menschen, die mit Vampiren geschlafen hatten (welche es ja dank Abraxas Eskapaden mit sterblichen Frauen einige auf der Welt gab) kehrten Abraxas und Vincent Weynard alsbald in die Welt der Sterblichen zurück. Abraxas sann zunächst auf Rache, musste jedoch feststellen, dass er nach der Wiederbelebung ziemlich entkräftet war und gemeinsam mit seinem gebrochenen Meister brach der ehemalige Vampirjäger auf zu seinem alten Turm. Dort fand er auch tatsächlich sein Schwert wieder, dass seine Bezwinger nicht mitgenommen hatten, da es aus einer Substanz gegen Vampire erschaffen wurde und viel zu gefährlich für ungeübte Hände war. Als er es wieder an sich nahm, erkannte Abraxas, dass er sich an seiner eigenen Rasse vergangen hatte und er fasste den Entschluss, niemals wieder ein Jäger zu sein. Zusammen mit seinem Meister, der durch den Elras-Geist, der ihn jahrelang kontrolliert hatte, noch mehr geschwächt war als Abraxas, brach er auf, um eine neue Zuflucht zu finden. Er wusste von der Güte und Hilfsbereitschaft von Königin Beatrix von Schloss Mondfels und gemeinsam mit seinem Erzeuger machte er sich auf den Weg dorthin, um dort Unterstützung zu bekommen. Gegenwart: Midgard-Saga: Als Abraxas in Gefolgschaft seines Meisters Schloss Mondfels erreichte und dort um eine Unterkunt bat, war er mehr als überrascht, als nicht die Diener der Königin sondern der Vampir Hektor ihnen öffnete. Abraxas erfuhr außerdem, dass Vorsar, einer der Vampire, die ihm damals entkommen waren, nun der neue Herrscher des Schlosses war. Abraxas erwähnte die Vergangenheit jedoch bewusst nicht und hoffte, auf Vorsars Güte, um eine Unterkunt zu bekommen. Er war überrascht, als Vorsar ihm und seinem Meister auch tatsächlich Gemächer im Schloss anbot, da er wusste, dass sowohl er als auch Vincent Weynard Vorsar in seiner Vergangenheit übel mitgespielt hatten. Abraxas offenbarte Vorsar seine Wandlung und versprach, niemals wieder Elras-Vampire zu jagen. Nur kurze Zeit später hatten sich Abraxas und sein Meister in Schloss Mondfels einquartiert und waren damit die ersten von Vorsars späteren Gefährten, die das Schloss bewohnen sollten. Nach einiger Zeit sprach Abraxas mit Vorsar und bat ihn, seinen Turm sowie das unterirdische Gewölbe seines Meisters in die Archtektur des Schlosses einzugliedern, was dank der Elras-Magie kein sonderliches Problem wäre. Trotz anfänglicher Skepsis ließ Vorsar diese Bitte zu und nur kurze Zeit, nachdem er und Hektor zum Turnier von Silberner Phönix aufgebrochen waren, wirkten Abraxas und Vincent gemeinsam diesen Zauber und teleportierten Turm und Gewölbe nach Schloss Mondfels, wo sich beides nahtlos in die Architektur der Burg einfügte. Elras-Saga: "Ich muss es tun, Hektor! Wir werden ihn wiederbeleben, mit eben jenem Zauber, mit dem auch ich in die Welt der Sterblichen zurückgekehrt bin!" — Abraxas überzeugt Hektor davon, dass er Vorsar töten muss Während Vorsar und Hektor Schloss Mondfels eine Zeitlang verlassen hatten, beschloss Abraxas, sich erstmal ruhig zu verhalten, solange seine Kräfte noch nicht vollständig zu ihm zurückgekehrt waren. Ohne Vorsars Wissen nahm er mit diesem Beschluss das alte Bordell in der Stadt nahe der Burg unter der neuen Bezeichnung "Titty Twister" wieder in Betrieb und konnte sich so mit Frauen umgeben und gleichzeitig einiges an Filar abkasssieren. Er hoffte, auf diese Weise kein Aufsehen mehr zu erregen, da sein Gesicht sehr bekannt geworden war durch all die Jahre der Jagd und er wollte solange warten, bis seine Macht zu ihm zurückgekehrt war und die Nachwirkungen der Wiederbelebung verschwunden waren. Als Vorsar und Hektor einige Zeit später wieder nach Mondfels zurückkehrten, folgten ihnen die Herzlosen und der Elras-Magier auf den Fersen und Abraxas wurde somit zum ersten Mal persönlich mit einem Elras konfrontiert. Auch er konnte bei den Angriffen auf das Schloss nichts gegen die Herzlosen ausrichten, sorgte aber dafür, dass die kleine Truppe sich in seinem Bordell verschanzen konnte, um einen Plan gegen die Herzlosen erarbeiten zu können. Als der Elras wenig später Schloss Mondfels erreichte, kam es zum Zweikampf zwischen ihm und Vorsar, wobei der Schwertmeister jedoch vom Schattengeist des Magiers übernommen wurde. Abraxas erlebte diesen Vorgang zum ersten Mal mit und erkannte in diesem Moment, dass sein Meister all die Zeit die Wahrheit über seine Kontrolle durch die Elras gesagt hatte. Er war aktiv am Kampf gegen den besessenen Vorsar beteiligt und konnte Hektor davon überzeugen, dass er seinen Meister töten müsse, indem er dem jungen Vampir sagte, dass sie Vorsar durch den Elras-Zauber wiederbeleben könnten. Da Abraxas den Zauber noch von seiner eigenen Wiederbelebung kannte, konnte er mit Hektors Hilfe mit den Vorbereitungen für den Zauber beginnen. Da er selbst ein guter Kunde in seinem eigenen Bordell war, gab es keine größeren Schwierigkeiten an entsprechendes Blut zu kommen und den Zauber letztlich auszuführen. Als Vorsar in die Welt der Lebenden zurückkehrte, schloss sich ihm Abraxas im Kampf gegen den Elras an und war nur wenig später am Kampf gegen die Herzlosen im Kingdom Hearts beteiligt. Nach dem Sieg über den Elras kehrte er mit den anderen in die Welt der Lebenden zurück. Shaikan-Saga: Als die Hochzeit von Vorsar und Alexandra bekannt wurde, um dem Königreich wieder einen Herrscher zu bringen, war Abraxas einer der geladenen Hochzeitsgäste und darüber hinaus sogar einer der Trauzeugen von Vorsar. Damit brachte Vorsar seinem alten Feind höchsten Respekt entgegen und Abraxas versprach sich in jener Nacht, immer treu an Vorsars Seite zu stehen, was auch passieren würde. Auch war er das erste Mal bei einer Vampir-Hochzeit dabei und stellte sich insgeheim die Frage, was wohl gewesen wäre, wenn sein Unleben anders verlaufen und er nicht zum Vampirschlächter geworden wäre. Als später dann die Golems unter der Führung von Aris die Festlichkeiten störten, stellte sich auch Abraxas den steinernen Titanen zum Kampf entgegen. Er bekam es mit einem Frost-Golem zu tun und hatte größte Mühe, gegen den gefrorenen Titanen zu bestehen. So in den Kampf vertieft, bemerkte er auch nicht den Dimensionsriss über Mondfels und konnte Vorsar so nicht zu Hilfe eilen, als dieser, zusammen mit einigen anderen, in die andere Dimension nach Eo gesaugt wurde. Als ihm Vorsars Fehlen schließlich auffiel, blieben ihm und den übrigen Verteidigern von Mondfels nichts anderes übrig, als den Kampf gegen die Golems weiterzuführen und zu hoffen, dass Vorsar und die anderen ins Schloss zurückkehren würden. Nachdem sie die steinernen Riesen schließlich doch noch geschlagen hatten, suchten Abraxas und Vincent Weynard fieberhaft nach einem Weg, das Portal erneut zu öffnen, dies blieb ihnen aber bis zur Rückkehr ihrer Gefährten gänzlich versagt. Bündnis der Feinde-Saga: "Ihr seid Vincent Weynard, der erste aller Vampire! Kein erbärmlicher Schattengeist kann euch beherrschen! Hört ihr mich, Meister? Erhebt euch, ihr seid Vincent Weynard!!!" — Abraxas zu seinem Meister Kurz bevor Vorsar und Hektor ein weiteres Mal aus Around the Sun zurückkehrten, war Abraxas unter den Schlossbewohnern die Zeuge wurden, wie sich der gewaltige schwarze Turm aus den Untiefen des Meeres erhob. Als Vorsar aufbrechen wollte, um sich den Turm näher anzusehen, konnte der Vampirschlächter sich jedoch nicht daran beteiligen, da sein Meister Vincent Weynard sich zunehmend komischer zu verhalten begann und letztlich sogar verschwand. Als Hektor schließlich ohne seinen Meister aus dem Turm zurückkehrte, ahnte Abraxas schon, dass mehrere dunkle Mächte sich erhoben hatten, doch wollte er zunächst seinem Meister helfen. Während Hektor und Rubens einer Spur nach Konoha-Gakure nachgingen, machte sich Abraxas daran, im alten Gewölbe von Vincent Nachforschungen anzustellen und kam letztlich zu der Erkenntnis, dass sein Meister erneut von einem Schattengeist übernommen worden war. Hektor bestätigte nach seiner Rückkehr aus dem Reich der Ninjas diese Vermutung und Abraxas Entschluss, seinen Meister zu befreien, wurde noch mehr gefestigt. Nachdem Vorsar später wieder auftauchte, schloss sich Abraxas ihm bei seiner Informationssuche an. Bald fanden die Vampire heraus, dass der Elras nicht allein, sondern zusammen mit der dunklen Rüstung gehandelt hatte. Nur durch die Hilfe des Dagda konnten die Helden herausfinden, dass sie den Geist eines Kaisers des Jade-Imperiums brauchten, um den finsteren Pakt aufzulösen. Abraxas half bei den Vorbereitungen für dieses Ritual maßgeblich mit, indem er seine magischen Fähigkeiten zur Verfügung stellte, um genug Energie für den Zauber zu erhalten. Als es schließlich zur Konfrontation kam, versuchte Abraxas, auf seinen Meister einzureden und schaffte es auch tatsächlich, zu ihm vorzudringen, sodass er einen Moment innehielt und Vorsar die benötigte Zeit für die Vollendung des Rituals erhielt. Als der Pakt auseinanderbrach, griff Abraxas an Vorsars Seite den Schattenborn, in dessen Körper sich der Elras verbarg, an und zerstörte diesen, sodass der Schattengeist wieder in die Finsternis zurückgerissen wurde. Falsche Zukunft-Saga: In der falschen, apokalyptischen Zukunft, in die Garrett und Leonidas geraten, taucht Abraxas nicht auf, es wird jedoch erzählt, dass er sich Vorsar in den Weg stellte, als dieser seinen Meister Vincent Weynard getötet hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte Vorsar bereits das Weiße Schwert besessen und es wäre Abraxas somit unmöglich gewesen, etwas gegen ihn auszurichten. Da er jedoch vollkommen auf Rache aus war und nicht fliehen wollte, konnten die anderen Helden nichts für ihn tun und Abraxas erlitt ein qualvolles Ende, durch die Hand des Mannes, der ihn einstmals gerettet hatte. Stürmische Zeiten-Saga: Nachdem er sich lange Zeit aus den Angelegenheiten der anderen Bewohner von Mondfels rausgehalten hatte, wurde Abraxas von Leonidas angesprochen und gebeten, ihn auf einer Reise zu begleiten, genauer, der Suche nach einem legendären Hammer, den sich der Paladin aneignen wollte. Obwohl Abraxas eigentlich keinerlei Interesse am Anliegen des Blutelfs hatte, erklärte er sich dennoch bereit, ihn bei dieser Suche zu unterstützen, da er fühlte, dass die Präsenz der Kaiser immer größer wurde und auch er neue Stärke gewinnen wollte, um gegen die Feinde bestehen zu können. Er schlug vor, mit der Suche in den großen Bibliotheken von Sturmwind in Azeroth zu beginnen, wo Leonidas auch tatsächlich herausfand, dass der Hammer in drei Teile aufgespaltet worden war, da seine Macht für eine Person offenbar zu groß war. Hexenmeister-Saga: Als die Gefahr durch die sieben Kaiser immer größer wurde und langsam klar wurde, was für gefährliche Wesen sie eigentlich waren, beschloss Abraxas, sich wieder mehr dem Kämpfen zu widmen und neue Stärke zu gewinnen. Deshalb kam es ihm auch sehr entgegen, als Leonidas ihn darum bat, bei der Informationssuche in Azeroth zu helfen. Das Land an sich kannte er nicht, wusste jedoch, dass es ein Ort gewaltiger Magie war und er dort vielleicht mächtige Artefakte finden konnte. So erklärte er sich bereit, der Bitte zu folgen und Leonidas und Garrett nach Azeroth zu begleiten. Gleich an ihrem ersten Ziel, der Goblin-Stadt Gadgetzan in der Wüste von Tanaris, lernte Abraxas eine Person kennen, die sein weiteres Unleben bestimmen würde, die Halbelfe Ivira. Sie kam mit einigen anderen starken Kämpfern ihrer Gilde in die Taverne und Abraxas schlug vor, bei ihnen nach Informationen zu fragen, wobei ihm die junge Elfe, die ihn stark an seine verflossene Geliebte Molana erinnerte, sofort ins Auge fiel. Die Gilde nahm die drei nicht richtig ernst, sondern ließen sich mit ihnen auf eine Feuerprobe ein. Sie alle sollten sich zusammen in die verfallenen Troll-Ruinen von Zul'Farrak begeben und dort die mächtigen Trollwaffen holen, die sich dort befanden. Abraxas willigte im Namen aller und aufgrund seines verletzten Stolzes, nicht richtig ernst genommen zu werden, ein und die drei folgten den Kämpfern der Gilde nach Zul'Farrak. Kategorie:Helden